User blog:LakuitaBro01/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! (rap 5)
It features Olimar, Space Traveler of Nintendo VS Jefferson Davis, President of the Confederate Lyrics: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! JEFFERSON DAVIS VS OLIMAR BEGIN: Jefferson Davis: You force those little carrots to work. And you end up pulling there head off you jerk My raps will burn you more than a Fiery Blowhog Welcome to Earth you quarter sized alien, where it takes you a minute to roll a log I fought the Civil War and showed some class That reason is why you should kiss my ass Red, White, Blue, Purple, Yellow, Rock, you ruined our flag You went back to Hocotate just to hear "Nag, nag, nag" I’m still remembered to this day The man you killed thousands will keep you at bay Olimar: It’s a me Olimar-io, here to beat this failure. Like a Yellow, I’ll throw you with some great air I may be 2 cm, but I’ll stomp you hard Cause winning battles is my trump card You get sent to prison and you became president You’re being schooled by the Hocotate resident You’re a wimp, like the Water Wraith you’ll be scared by a thud of a Purple Pikmin Your chance of winning is my height min Let me be frank, no one cared about you I’ll swarm your ass before you even have a clue Jefferson Davis: When I played your first game I thought “What is this bulls***?” The South lost the war and it was my fault, I admit You were working with the person that caused you to go back to Earth, But we all know your mother gave you up at birth Shigeru Miyamoto was on drugs when your game was created and we all know Now go pop that zit you call a nose Olimar: -music cuts for a few seconds- Wait did you call my nose a zit? Here hold on I need to make a call be back in a bit -2 rockets come down from the sky and the President of Hocotate Freight and Louie come out- President: Olimar called us and said you called our noses zits Louie: And you on the other hand throw fits Olimar: Now you start be-Lee-ving that you have no chance President: We’ll rocket through you like a lance Louie: I controlled the Weevil and I can control you Olimar: So what are you going to do? All: We’ll beat you so fast it’s like rapidly pressing A Now that this is done you better stay away Jefferson Davis: Was that really a verse? The Ship is just one huge man purse President: On behalf of the Hocotate I will just say You’ll be broken down like clay Jefferson Davis: At the end of each game you left the Pikmin for dead Look at Bulbie, Looks like a Bulborb that isn’t well fed Olimar: Talking about my family, well more than half of yours is dead The war would’ve gone better if you hadn’t had lead Jefferson Davis: Is this really not done yet? I swear it’s like all of you a singing a duet Louie: Listen Sammy Davis, get out of here You may lead a war, but we have nothing to fear WHO WON! WHO’S NEXT!? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP -hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo- BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? Olimar, President, and Louie Jefferson Davis Category:Blog posts